Genderbent life Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Nejiten
by TobiMadaraUchiha
Summary: Join, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten in a genderbent fanfic! Sakura is Haru, Sasuke is Sasuko, Naruto is Naruko, Hinata is Hin, Shikamaru is Shika, Ino is Ego, Neji is Niko, and Tenten is Tenchi. So if you see Haru, Sasuko, Naruko, Niko, Ego, Tenchi, Hin, and Shika, think of Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten,& Neji *REWRITING*
1. Chapter 1

**New story! A genderbender fanfic! /Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino Nejiten/ **

**Neji's Female name: Niko,**

**Tenten's Male name: Tenchi,**

**Shikamaru's Female name:Shika,**

**Ino's Male name: Ego..?**

**Naruto's Female name: Naruko,**

**Hinata's Male name: Hin,**

**Sasuke's Female name: Sasuko,**

**Sakura's Male name: Haru. **

**Let me introduce you guys to them first.**

**Name: Haru Haruno,**

**Age: Fourteen,**

**Personality: Sporty.**

**About: Haru loves sports, and he taunts at the losers, with his signature grin, that makes any of his fangirls, melt. He loves to hang out with his friends, and his favorite color is red, he has dark pink hair, and green eyes. He also has a lot of fangirls, which he hates every last one of them, he lives with his best friends: Hin Hyuuga, Tenchi Masahi, and Ego Yamanaka. He was abandoned by his parents, they left with his aunt and uncle. **

**Hobbies: Go-kart making, rap(ing?), playing guitar, sports, and skateboarding.**

**Name: Ego Yamanaka,**

**Age: Fourteen,**

**Personality: Flirty.**

**About: Ego flirts with any girl he meets, unless if their slutty, fangirls, ugly, or older then him. He lives with his best friends: Haru Haruno, Hin Hyuuga, and Tenchi Masahi. His favorite color is light blue, he has blond hair, and baby blue eyes, he is too lazy to run of fangirls, so all the fangirls catch him. **

**Hobbies: Sleeping, singing, painting, flirting, skateboarding. **

**Name: Tenchi Masahi**

**Age: Fourteen**

**Personality: Gamer **

**About: Tenchi is a gamer, his favorite game is Call Of Duty black ops, does not really come out of the house much, he is an NMG [in this fanfiction NMG is, for MLG, MLG means major ledge gamer, my brother is a soon-to-become MLG, in this NMG means Ninja Major Gamer, I made it up] and he pays for the mansion they live in. in return, the other boys to chorus, he lives in his mansion with his best friends: Hin Hyuuga, Ego Yamanaka, and Haru Haruno. His favorite color is green. Tenchi has brown hair, and hazel eyes.**

**Hobbies: Gaming, Dj(ing?), paying bills (Lol), playing soccer, and skateboarding, **

**Name: Hin Hyuuga.**

**Age: Fourteen.**

**Personality: Loud.**

**About: Hin is a loud, hyper teen, who cares for people who are broken inside, broken hearted, sad, angry, or crying. He loves to go to the park, and play outside, he is kinda childish, but will be serious when needed, his favorite color is purple, [PURPLE IS FOR BOYS AND GIRLS!] he loves to act childish, because he doesn't want to grow up so early. He loves to prank people. Hin has Dark blue hair, and white eyes. He lives with his best friends: Tenchi Masahi, Haru Haruno, and Ego Yamanaka**

**Hobbies: Playing outside, Pranking, Fooball, Drumming, and Skateboarding. **

**Name: Sasuko Uchiha**

**Age:Thirteen**

**Personality: Quiet**

**About: Sasuko, is a quiet tomboy, who does not like fanboys, has a crush on Haru, has a big sister named Ita, Favorite color is Dark blue, Sasuko has Raven hair, and Black eyes, she lives with her Mom, Dad, and Sister. She hangs out with her best friends to get away from her stupid father, who are always comparing her to her sister. **

**Hobbies: Singing, blogging, cheerleading, volleyball, and iceskating. **

**Name: Naruko Uzumaki.**

**Age: Thirteen.**

**Personality: Hyper.**

**About: Naruko is a hyper ramen loving, teenage girl, she lives alone, her favorite color is orange, she has a crush on Hin, she doesn't really talk to him much, because everytime she tries, she always ends up not talking. She loves to hang out with her best friends. She has slightly dark blond hair, and blue eyes. **

**Hobbies: Playing the piano/keyboard, volleyball, Cheerleading, Acting, and iceskating. **

**Name: Niko Hyuuga.**

**Age: Fourteen.**

**Personality: Quiet.**

**About: Niko has dark brown hair, and white eyes like her cousin Hin. She lives with her uncle and cousin, her favorite color is green like tenchi, she currently has a crush on Tenchi, she kinda stalks him, buying shirts of call of duty, and E.C.T. she loves to go to the waterfall and think. **

**Hobbies: boating, cheerleading, horse riding, guitar playing, and iceskating. **

**Name: Shika Nara. **

**Age: Fourteen.**

**Personality: Happy.**

**About: Shika has blackish brown hair, black eyes, she lives alone, her favorite color is white, she likes to go to the mall and shop, she has a crush on Ego, surprisingly, because He's always LAAAAAZY! She can be happy, but pouty when she doesn't get her ways. **

**Hobbies: Shopping, cheerleading, dj(ing?), fangirling, and iceskating. **

**Now that you met the main characters, lets get on with the story. ENJOY!**

**Niko P.o.v…**

Opening my eyes, and sighing, I get up, another day of horrible school, filled with inappropriate fangirls, who are always going after my friends and my crushes, three stupid teachers that are staring at girls, and always flirting with them and yeah, there's more where that came from.

I sigh again, and walk to my bathroom, where I take off my pajamas and get into the shower, washing myself with lavender scented soap, and washing my mid-back long dark brown hair,

Letting the hot water, try and send all my stress and worries down the drain, but it didn't work. Stepping out of the shower, and wrapping my towel around my waist over my chest, wrapping another towel over my hair,

Slipping my towel around my waist off, putting on my school uniform, and putting on knee-high black sneakers. I wonder how Sasuko, Naruko, and Shika's morning is? I shrugged it off,

I jumped at the sound of my cousin shouting it was time for breakfast, so I take off the now wet towel around my hair, combing my hair out, and straightening it, now missing breakfast. Aw well, I'll just grab a banana on my way out. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, grabbed my green plaid hoodie and out the door I went.

**Sasuko's P.o.v…**

"IMOTOOOOOOOOOOOO GET UPPPPPPP!" Ita screamed in my ear, "AHHH" I fell off my bed, my hair all in knots "OI! You don't gotta scream.." Ita walked away, leaving me grumbling 'lovely' words under breath,

"Ugh, I hate her!" I shouted and threw my pillow, which knocked over a vase, and broke it "oopsies.." I giggled, and walked into my bathroom, not bothering to take a shower, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, drying my hands from washing my face, I put my school uniform on, with black knee-high heel boots.

I look at myself in my full sized mirror, since I lived in a pent-house, since we're rich, why not use the money? Taking my Ipod and headphones, and putting in one of my bootlegs,

Grabbing my schoolbag, I skip out the door, shouting a 'Goodbye!' to my parents, and my stupid older sister, I take my dark blue plaid hoodie, since it fall!

**Naruko's P.o.v….**

Yawning, I get out of bed, and put my uniform on, brushing my teeth afterwards, I get my gray flats out, slip them on, grab my orange plaid hoodie,

Walking lazily in the family room, I trip over a ramen cup "Crap.." I muttered, I grabbed a apple and my backpack, And I'm on my way to school.

**Shika P.o.v…**

Happily bouncing in my seat, in the front of my mom's car, smiling widely. "Shika honey, please stop." My mom put her hand on my shoulder, "But mooooom! I wanna see my friennnnds!" I whined

"You saw them yesterday!" she said, with that, I sat their pouting. Anyways, I had my school uniform on, some dark gray dress sneakers, and a light blue plaid hoodie on.

My phone rings, I look at the caller I.D. and it says 'Tou-san' I squealed "its Tou-san!" I turned to mom, "MOSHIMOSHI TOU-SAN!" I chirped "Moshimoshi honey." He laughed "What's up?" I asked

"I just wanted to say, that I'm going to bring home dinner, so your mother won't have to cook, Okay?" He said "HAI! Uh oh, I gotta go tou-san! Byeeee!" I hung up, grabbed my backpack and kissed my Okaa-san's cheek, "Bye Okaa-san!" jumping out of the car, I ran inside.

I saw Sasuko, Naruko, and Niko. I ran up to Sasuko since she had her back turned "HI SASUKOOOOOO!" I screamed in her ear, "SHIKA! I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH YELLING IN MY EARS FROM MY SISTER!" She shouted and smacked me on my head,

"Pbbft, whatever.." I crossed my arms, "I think I'm deaf in one ear now…" she pressed her index finger on her right ear, "Sorry Sasuko-chan.." I apologized "Hey, we're still here ya know!" Naruko waved her hands in our faces

"Ye-" I was cut off by shouted it sounded like screaming, and fangirling.. "'XCUSE US!" the blond of the four shouted as they went by us

I looked at Sasuko, Naruko, and Niko, and we all squealed "oh my god, Haru-kun is so hot!" Sasuko squealed, "Pbbft! Tenchi's hotter!" Niko stuck her tongue at her "Guys guys, HIN IS THE HOTTEST THEIR!" I just shook my head, and walked to my locker.

Which it was seven lockers down from Ego's locker, I take my backpack off, take the books out I need for my first class, and put my backpack away. I sigh, and start to walk to class,

That's where Ego's number one fangirl is, I sadly turn the knob of the door, walk to my seat and wait for the teacher to come, taking my dragon ball Z book out of my pocket [it was miniature]

And started to read where I left off, the door opened, I didn't bother looking up, "Whoa, your reading Dragon ball Z?" I look up and notice it was Ego, "Y-yeah…" I mumbled,

He chuckled and walked to his seat. My phone rings the Caller I.D. was 'Sasuko' I squealed and answered it "MOSHIMOSHI SASUKO-CHANNNN!" I screamed on the top of my lungs,

"OW! YOU STUPID BRUNETTE!" Ego's Number one fangirl came up to me "Hmph" I stuck my tongue at her "DON'T YOU STICK YOUR TONGUE AT ME!" She tried to slap me

"Eep!" I hid below my desk, Anko-sensei walked in, and I got up "ANKO-SENSEI! MIKO IS BEING A MEANIIIIIE!" I shouted "MIKO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" she pointed to her seat

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I did a victory dance, I heard a chuckle, then laughing I turn around to see Ego laughing and smiling widely "Your silly." He said between laughs

I let out a nervous laugh "uh thanks." I sat down in my seat, as Anko-sensei started to teach I just realized… "OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH!" I shouted and looked at my phone "EEEEEP! SASUKO IS GONNAAAA KILLLL MEEEEEE!" I frowned,

"YAY!" Miko shouted, "But! I shall murder thee, with thy GREEN HAIR!" I turned to Miko, which she stopped laughing and looked at me like I was crazy, Anko-sensei had to hold me back

"NARA SIT DOWN!" she commanded, I sighed and sat down, I ended the call.

**LUNCH TIMEEEE!**

**Ego …**

I laughed at the memory of the brunette, what's her name again? Shik? Shika? Oh right! Yeah, walking inside of the lunch room I spot my friends, I mean I can spot Haru's hair ANYWHERE!

I run up to the table and jump on one side of the bench "GUYS!" I shouted "What?" they asked "I met this CRAZY brunette! SHE READS DRAGON BALL Z I TELL YOU!" I grabbed Haru's shirt

"Dude…. Let… go… of… my… SHIRT!" I let go, "Then when Miko was laughing at her, because she did end the call with her friend I think her friends name was uhhh Sas? No Sasu..?"

"Sasuko?" Haru looked at me curiously "YEAH! How'd you know?" I asked "She's in my class." He shrugged "Stalk heeeer?" I wiggled my eyebrows "No." he answered simply

**Sasuko P.o.v….**

Listening to Shika blab on about Ego is quite boring.. "Guys, want to have a sleepover tonight?" I interrupted her "HEY I WAS TALKING!" I shrugged "grrrrr…" she growled "Anyways, how about it?" I asked,

"Or maybe, after school, we can go iceskating, then get something to eat, and then the sleepover?" Niko suggested[, I shrugged, and the other two nodded,

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turn my head to see Haru, Ego, Tenchi, and Hin, "Uh…. Yeah?" I looked at them like I was bored to death, "HIIII I'M HIN! THIS IS HARU, EGO ANDDDDDDDDDDD TEEEEENCHIIII!"

"OH MY GOD! Three times today! FIRST MY IGNORANT SISTER, THEN SHIKA, AND THEN YOUUU!?" I covered my ears "I'm gonna go deaf in one day." I muttered, "pbbft, if you think that's bad, I gotta hang out with him." He put his hand on my shoulder,

"Okay then…" I blushed the bell rings I sighed, as the four boys walked away, with their backpacks hanging off their shoulders, Haru looked back and winked, I blushed even more

"Oh my gosh! Haru winked at you Sasu-chan!" Naruko squealed, "Y-yeah, i-its n-not a b-big d-deal N-naruko.." I stuttered…..

**To be continued… **

**Sorry it was such a short chapter, if it was a short chapter, I WILL LET YOU KNOW! I spent four days on this. On one chapter, Anyways, enjoy (^-^) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap **

I laughed at the memory of the brunette, what's her name again? Shik? Shika? Oh right! Yeah, walking inside of the lunch room I spot my friends, I mean I can spot Haru's hair ANYWHERE!

I run up to the table and jump on one side of the bench "GUYS!" I shouted "What?" they asked "I met this CRAZY brunette! SHE READS DRAGON BALL Z I TELL YOU!" I grabbed Haru's shirt

"Dude…. Let… go… of… my… SHIRT!" I let go, "Then when Miko was laughing at her, because she did end the call with her friend I think her friends name was uhhh Sas? No Sasu..?"

"Sasuko?" Haru looked at me curiously "YEAH! How'd you know?" I asked "She's in my class." He shrugged "Stalk heeeer?" I wiggled my eyebrows "No." he answered simply

**Sasuko P.o.v….**

Listening to Shika blab on about Ego is quite boring.. "Guys, want to have a sleepover tonight?" I interrupted her "HEY I WAS TALKING!" I shrugged "grrrrr…" she growled "Anyways, how about it?" I asked,

"Or maybe, after school, we can go iceskating, then get something to eat, and then the sleepover?" Niko suggested[, I shrugged, and the other two nodded,

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turn my head to see Haru, Ego, Tenchi, and Hin, "Uh…. Yeah?" I looked at them like I was bored to death, "HIIII I'M HIN! THIS IS HARU, EGO ANDDDDDDDDDDD TEEEEENCHIIII!"

"OH MY GOD! Three times today! FIRST MY IGNORANT SISTER, THEN SHIKA, AND THEN YOUUU!?" I covered my ears "I'm gonna go deaf in one day." I muttered, "pbbft, if you think that's bad, I gotta hang out with him." He put his hand on my shoulder,

"Okay then…" I blushed the bell rings I sighed, as the four boys walked away, with their backpacks hanging off their shoulders, Haru looked back and winked, I blushed even more

"Oh my gosh! Haru winked at you Sasu-chan!" Naruko squealed, "Y-yeah, i-its n-not a b-big d-deal N-naruko.." I stuttered…..

**End of recap. **

**Sasuko P.o.v..**

In history class, with Kakashi-sensei, the perverted sensei, who's always reading that perverted trash, and is way inappropriate WITH THE FREAKIN' PRINCIPAL, which SHE DOES NOT CARE! WHAT THE FUCK!?

Lost in thoughts, I ignored Kakashi-sensei, "Sasuko?" Kakashi-sensei raised his eyebrow "Sasuko…?" he repeated, Haru who is also in my class, threw at tiny paper ball at me "Yo, Dudette..?"

"Ne?!" I looked around like their was a fire, then turned to Haru, and frowned "Seriously?" I tilted my head, he grinned and turned back to his normal position "Were you even listening to anything I just said, Sasuko Uchiha?!" Kakashi-sensei slammed his hands on his desk,

I was lost in thought again, Kakashi-sensei turned red from anger, "SASUKO UCHIHA DETENTION FOR YOU!" I jumped a bit "What? B-but I've never had detention before! UGHHHH Eff you pervert…" I mumbled the last part, apparently Haru heard, and started to laugh,

"Oh god! She just said 'eff you pervert'!" he said between laughs, Kakashi-sensei looked at me, "What?" I looked at him "Did you say 'eff you pervert' Uchiha Sasuko?" he walked over to my desk, and slammed his hands on my desk with a 'thud'

I glared at him and pushed his hands off my desk "Yes, sensei, I did." I said with a closed eye smile

**Naruko P.o.v…**

"Man… I'm so hungry…" I tapped my foot really fast on the floor , thinking about ramen, I whined "Have a problem, Uzumaki-san?" Asuma-sensei asked "Ne? oh no.." I said quietly, "Sorry.." I mumbled

I felt a paper ball hit me on my head it was a note, I opened it, and it was from Niko

**Naru-chan, what's wrong? **

**~Niko-chan. **

I look over at Niko, who had a confused look, I took a piece of paper, and wrote back

**I'm just really hungry, since Shika-chan was talking about Ego, the whole lunch hour and told us not to eat anything, before she was finished, and the next period bell rang, I didn't get to eat anything.. I'm soooo hungry! **

**~Naru-chan. **

I threw it back to Niko, she mouthed an 'ohhh' then wrote back,

**Oh well, after class I'll give you an apple, okay Naru-chan?**

**~Niko-chan**

She threw it back, I smiled and squealed quietly, "Passing notes are we?" Asuma-sensei walked where Niko and I were, our desks were side-to-side, "uhhh…. No sir…?" Niko lied "OOOOOOOH! Your lyyyyyinnng coussssinnn! I'm telling Tou-san on you!" Hin turned around and pointed his index finger at his cousin,

"OH SHOUT UP HIN! LIKE YOU NEVER LIE!" she shot back, as they argued my head went back and forth back and forth "Guyyyssss… plllleaseeee.. my head's gonna fall off.." I was now dizzy

"Oops! Sorry Naru-chan.." Niko apologized "Sorry Naruko-chan!" Hin grin sheepishly "Its 'kay… and Asuma-sensei… yes we were passing notes, but it was just because, I was hungry since Shika-chan was talking about her crush, and said we couldn't eat anything before she finishes talking…BUT THE BELL RANNNG BEFORE WE AAAAATEEEE!" their was now anime tears streaming down my face

"What a lie…" Asuma-sensei shook his head "Detention for both of you." "WHAT!? BUT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO ICESKATING!" I stood up from my desk "Yeah!" Niko agreed "Too bad." He shrugged 

"Grrrr…" Niko and I growled I took out my phone and dialed Sasuko's number "pick up pick up pick up.." I repeated quietly, _"Hello?" _I heard her say "Ugh, Niko and I can't go iceskating, bitchuma-sensei gave us detention.." I said quietly

"_Yeah, Pervert-sensei gave me detention too, highly doubt he'd pay attention, or so, he'd flirt or be inappropriate, so I'll just leave. So should you two, they won't care, and plus Asuma will probably just be kissing his girlfriend after school." _ she informed me "Yeah probably…" "Hang up Uzumaki." "Gotta go.. Bye bye!" I hung up,

"By the way, both of you will be in Kakashi's class, for detention. I have to do something, so you can't be in my class." He sat down in his desk chair "Yeah like effin' your girlfriend?" I raised my eyebrow

"NO!" He screamed at me "Pbbft yeah right." Niko scoffed, before he could say anything, the bell rang, I quickly grabbed my backpack, so did Niko, I locked arms with Niko [no their not gay, she's just one of her best friends] "You know, we could just skip detention." I said to Niko,

"And can I have my apple now?" I added, she giggled, reached into her backpack, pulled out two apples, and gave me one, we looked at each other and took a bite out of our apples, "mmm" we both rubbed our stomachs, "Arigato, kono aru oishi Niko-chan!" [Translation: Thank you, this is delicious Niko-chan] I smiled

"Their you two are!" Sasuko, and Shika ran up to us "Hm?" I took another bite out of my apple, "Skipping detention?" Sasuko asked "I got detention from trying to murder Miko in science class." Shika shrugged "Well? We gonna skip detention?" Sasuko asked again, we all nodded, "WAIT! Sasu-chan, please can we get something to eat first!? I'm still hungry and I finished my apple," I frowned

"Why didn't you eat at lunch time?" She asked "Because! I got their late, because I was dealing with umm what's her name again? Oh right Ami! I was dealing with Ami," I explained they all made an 'O' face

"Yo, freakishly blond!" Ami tapped my shoulder, "Ne? Hey! My blond hair is normal, unlike yours, I mean who has purple hair?" I tilted my head a bit she growled "My. Hair. Is. BEAUTIFUL YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BLOND-FREAK!" she slapped me, through the hall all that was heard was a loud 'smack' I lifted my hand to my now red cheek,

Every student in the hallway we were in, and my friends were standing their shocked, well except for Niko, who was now steaming with anger "YOU FAT ASS BASTARD! YOU THINK YOUR HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL? FINE THEN!" Niko grabbed her hand "LET GO YOU WHITE-EYED FREAK!"

two minutes later Niko came back out skipping and smiling, "Took care off that problem, you okay Naruko?" she tilted her head, I nodded, we hear footsteps run into the bathroom, then a shriek

Everyone in the hall turned towards Niko wondering what she did, the only one who was brave enough to ask was her cousin, he walked up with caution, with his friends in back of him, looked a bit scared, he tapped her shoulder "Hm? Oh yes Cousin?" she asked

"W-what did you do to A-ami?" he asked backing up a bit, "Oh you guys wanna see?" she looked at him, his friends, and us, the first one to make a move was Sasuku, who looked at us, and the boys, and shrugged, Shika backed up, Haru looked afraid, Hin was shifting uncomfortably, Ego shuffled his feet and shrugged, Tenchi just grinned, I looked at her, and nodded happily with a huge grin.

Niko ran into the bathroom, and grabbed Ami's arm, and started to drag her into the hallway, as she did, we heard sharp gasps, 'oh my gosh's', and 'oh my god's' as she came into our view, our eyes went wide, some of us even ran into the bathroom to throw up, like Shika, and Ego,

Haru, Hin, Sasuko, and I were standing there mouths hanging open, eyes widen, and hands to our sides, Tenchi just fainted,

Karin, and Chuki, walks out of the bathroom up to Sasuko, and Niko "Ew, what the fuck am I staring at?" Sasuko slapped herself back into reality, the boys already stopped staring, Sasuko was now staring Karin in her face,

"I dunno, but I'm pretty sure you might wanna throw up afterwards.." Haru said, "Yeah probably,"she nodded to what Haru said, "Anyways, gotta get to gym! WHOOO!" Haru fist-pumped in the air

"Ugh… gotta get to gym too…." Hin whined "Bye Cousin, Bye Naruko-chan, Bye Sasuko-chan." He grabbed Tenchi's hand, and dragged him away, "Well, I got to go to Cooking class." Sasuko walked away,

Shika came back out of the bathroom, waved goodbye to her crush, who went to gym, and headed towards cooking class like Sasuko, "I'm going to art class…" Niko waved, "bye…" I headed off to music class.

_**After school.**_

**Sasuko P.o.v..**

"Lets go guys! Hurry up!" I shouted, sitting on my Jeep, "yeah yeah, keep your pants on!" Niko pulled up her bag on her shoulder "Ew…" I gagged "Whatever…" she said, "WAAAAAIT UPPPP !" Shika screamed in Niko's ear, which Niko pushed her away, by pushing on her face, "Ha, see how it feels?" I smirked

"Oh shut up Uchiha." Niko hissed, "Anyways! Come on!" Just then, Naruko and Shika ran towards my car, and Naruko who shouted "I CALL SHOTGUN!" Niko and Shika sat in the back.

I started the car, and drove out of school really fast, leaving tire marks on the school grounds, and a screaming Tsunade. "Where are we going?" Niko tapped my shoulder, "I don't know!" I hit the breaks, which made a loud squeal,

As soon as I knew it, the police is by us, guess who came out? My cousin, Madara, "Oh my god, my little cousin?!" he laughed, "Well, I can't take you to jail, cuz Auntie and Uncle will kill me.. Literally.." he looked down at the last part,

"Ha, that wouldn't be so bad now would it?" I shrugged, he glared at me "Aw shut up Sasuko." He flicked me on my forehead, I stuck my tongue out, "Bye bye now _cousin_." I smirked and drove off,

"Oh god, your cousin is to hot for our eyes…" Shika drooled, "How can you guys like him?" I laughed, "HE'S FREAKIN' HOT!" Naruko shouted, "So? Is that all you guys like in him?" I raised my eyebrow, taking my eyes off the road, that caused the car to swerve,

"Oops.." I chuckled, just then my phone rings the caller I.D. is 'Madara.' I growled, and answered the phone "WHAT!?" I screamed, _"OW! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SPEAKING INTO?! A MICROPHONE?!" _ I smirked "No." _"You suck." _ "So? Anyways, what do you want?" _"I think I should tell Uncle and Auntie about you sweeeervinggggg, Also, Ita, will be buggin' you! PAYBACK BITCH!" _I could feel him smirk through our phonecall,

"Yes, and I'll tell Tous-san, and Okaa-san that you called me a bitch." I smirked _"You wouldn't dare!" _He growled, "Try me, bastard." I hung up,

"Man, I can hardly believe you two are cousins, your always cussing at each other.." Naruko shook her head "So?" I shrugged, "Where are we going anyways? Ramen shop [Don't know what it's called forgot..], Dumpling shop, or Dango shop?" I asked "RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" Naruko started to bounce in her seat,

"NO! DUMPLINGS!" Shika shouted in her ear, and for now on, they started to argue, I took out my phone and texted Niko it said

**I'm getting tired of those two arguing, which one: Sushi or Dango? Not going to dumplings, cause Naruko will be mad, and not going for ramen cause Shika will be mad. **

I hit the send button, as it went to Niko's phone the phone's text ring tone played 'Already home' by thousand foot krutch,

**How about all of them? We can get sushi for main meal with ramen, dango for a snack, and dumplings for a midnight snack? **

She replied

**PERFECT! **

"GUYS! Stop fighting! Niko and I discussed this over, and were getting Sushi and Ramen, for dinner, and Dango and Dumplings for later." "YAY RAMEN!" Naruko did a little victory dance

"Were still having Dumplings, you retard!" Shika shouted, [If you guys are wondering, They are pulled over, because Sasuko had to answer her phone.]

_**TBC **_

_**Okay, I know your all wondering 'why is this so weird? Why do they have different personalities?' Yeah I know, I changed their personalities up a bit sorry, I just thought Sakura (Male version: Haru) should have more sporty personality. And Sasuke (Female version: Sasuko) should lighten up a bit. Sorry! **_


End file.
